


For Him

by littlehuntress



Series: Lab Coats & Scrubs [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finally has everything he never knew he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

It’s the little things. Like kisses on shoulders and hugs early in the morning. Freshly brewed coffee and words of support after a rough day where you did everything you could but it wasn’t enough. Like long nights getting lost in warm skin and losing track of time because the person next to you is worth every minute of your life. It’s the little things that make Arthur fall for Merlin. 

After searching up and down, left and right around the hospital Arthur finally finds Merlin. He’s asleep on a recliner in an newly vacated room by the looks of it. Merlin’s head lolled to the side, his body fitted as comfortably as it can on the chair which means some of his limbs are hanging off. 

He must be really tired because he doesn’t stir when Arthur walks over to him. He kneels down in front of Merlin, trying not to feel like a creep by watching him sleep but he thinks he’s earned the right to stare at the person he’s in a relationship with. Glancing at the clock on the wall he can see Merlin needs to get back to work very soon. With a hand over his knee he shakes him awake as softly as he can. 

“Wake up sleepyhead.” 

Merlin only changes his position and resumes sleeping. 

“Merlin, hey. Wake up.”

Nothing. Arthur sighs and shakes him more, this time not as carefully. 

“Really you need to open your eyes, Mr. Drooler.” 

“Mm, I don’t drool.” 

Merlin sleepily cleans his mouth with the back of his hand, and open his eyes and closes them for a while before he can stay awake. 

“Tea,” Arthur says, waving the drink he had brought with him in front of Merlin. 

Yawning and stretching his limbs Merlin manages to smile and take the drink he's being offered. “I knew there was a reason why I like you.” 

“Just because I bring you tea? I thought you admired my intelligence.” 

“Nah, your good looks help too.”

Arthur moves forward, reaching up and bringing Merlin into a kiss. He can hear when the tea falls from Merlin’s hand, and they might have made a mess, but they’ve never been the most conscious pair. Arthur is sure whatever mess they make they can fix it. “I love you Merlin.”

“Took you long enough,” Merlin whispers against his lips. 

“Shut up.”

Merlin is right it only took him 396 days to realize he had found the person he didn’t know he needed the most in his life. But the outcome is as perfect as it can be.


End file.
